Something Precious?
by xRinyukix
Summary: A little trip planed by God or whoever it is, that can make you find something precious. A dream that you will never wanted to wake up. AU, Yaoi and G27 1827
1. Chapter 1

**Something precious?**

**Summary:** A little trip plan by God or whoever it is that can make you find something precious. A dream that you will never wanted to wake up.  
Pairing: G27 R27 1827 and more. (Around 6 pairing)

**A/N:** Ciao everyone. Here a new FF by me. Hope you enjoy like it, it will take 10 or more chapter.  
Beta reader is needed here!~!~! Please pm me if you have interest in it.

**Warning:** Contain AU, a little OCC and Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any profit from this FF and the song below.

**Recommend song:** 結ンデ開イテ羅刹ト骸 by Fukuwa 腹話  
_(Google it, you will never regret about it)_

Let's the show begins. **Enjoy**.

* * *

Chapter 1- The farmer brunet

A brown haired brunet gathering some hays for his cow. The brunet simply named Sawada Tsunayoshi or he commonly prefers Tsuna. His Japanese, but he moved to Sweden when he was a teen with his family. He was only thirteen that time.

Unfortunately, his parent had passed away after 5 years of living there because of a car accident. Now the brunet is twenty, it's been two years since that unhappy event. He lived alone in a cottage with his cows and other animals. He worked as a farmer for a living.

He is not good in studies and school, he quite studying his college or University after high school probably lost interest in the boring school life. He expects a failure if he continue his studies, why not go to work? It's probably better.

After his parents passed away, he had given a lot of money from the insurance company. If you compared to normal brat they will just waste the precious sum of money way without a blink of eye. But to Tsuna he will use it wisely.

The farm is also left by his parent. When they start a new life here, his parent especially his mother had always dream to become a farmer. They have a happy family until god or devil wanted to end their life.

The brunet worked very hard every day, he prefers this life than his school life. When he was in Japan or Sweden he will constantly be the bully's punch bag. No one liked him, but now the village respected him for being hard working and carrying on his life even he lose his parent when being a teenager.

He don't really when into the city or bigger town unless he need something. People will come to him if they want something like chicken or eggs. A truck will come weekly to buy live stock from him.

The village he is currently living is a very beautiful place. Visitor or foreign will often go their village to visit. The visitor will take a lot of picture of the remarkable landscape or just enjoy the peace around it.

* * *

Today the brunet will go to the town to get some new clothes and daily necessities since he ran out of it. The last time he went to the town is a month ago. He had finished his flour and rice too.

He had gotten up to a bus who directly head toward the town. The town is named Karlstad _(It exists)_, the beautiful town is knew as sunniest town in Sweden. He walked at the path with shop along it. The beautiful of the town is nothing to him, he been here a lot of times.

But the foreign is happily chatting and took photos about it. Some of them stared at the beautifully crafted European styled waterfall like some aliens that accidently drop from their spaceship.

He walked in to some a shop with warm shopkeeper. He enters a shop with name 'Mrs. Vester clothing.'

"Hallå (Hello in swedish) Mrs. Vester." The brunet speaks to the old woman over the counter.

"Oh, Tsunayoshi you are here. Mira is out, so she can't choose clothes for you like last time." The woman named as Vester smiled kindly.

"Never mind. I will choose myself this time." The brunet chuckled.

He went over to the counter and picked a few T-shirt and a vest. He looked around to look for something that interest him, but nothing absorb his attention.

"Oh boy, you choose something so simple. Maybe you should choose something that is warm, since winter is coming soon. " The old woman looked at the man in concern.

"Don't worry, I had some at home."

"If you said so." The woman packed the shirt in the plastic bag and Tsuna hand over the right amount of money and took his bag. He bowed at the woman before exit the shop.

He knew that woman since he first came to his country, She once lived the same town with him, but she moved away later.

He walks past a bookshop and something grabbed his attention. It is a book with colors on the cover. Tsuna had stopped his track and look at it. He enters the shop later. The bell that the shopkeeper hugged on the doors will give off loud and clear sound when whoever enter the shop.

A old man is reading some thick old rusty book. The man looked at the farmer and nodded his head, Tsuna just smiled back in return. Then, Tsuna walk in to the seas of book and straight to the children's story book.

The brunet grabbed the book in his hand and studied the book carefully. He turned the book to look at the summary but the book is the mother of troll.  
_(You guys get it right? I'm a fan of rage comic~)_

What the book wrote behind is "Buy the book and read it." He stared at the book blankly and proceeds to read it. He flips the page slowly and looks at the beautiful art of it. The story is continuing like this.

The legend said that there was once a phoenix that flies around the world and every place that the beautiful bird flies through will leave a trail of rainbow. Anyone that had looked at it will be blessed and the phoenix will grant you a wish.

"You like the book?" A raspy voice asked the farmer. He looked beside and found the old shopkeeper standing beside him.

"Sorry, I just read the book without buying it." The brunet had a face of guilty.

"Never mind, since this book is the last one in stock. I will give you as a present." The man said.

"No, I can't have it." Tsuna waved his hand side to side to convince the man.

"Children love this book. The visitor will always buy them. It's been late I'm closing the shop soon, it's alright just take it." The man pushed the book to the brunet.

"If you insist." Tsuna took the book and hug it in his chest.  
"I will give you some muffin in return." The brunet and the man walk off to the counter.

Tsuna open the beautiful folded box with frills, and took out some chocolate and vanilla muffin and placed on the plate. The plate had some cookies on it, probably a snacks for the old man.

The man smile sincerely and waved the farmer out of the shop. Tsuna left a thank you and a bowed to the man and stepped out of the door.

* * *

Tsuna had gotten home with the bus. He sat at a corner place with the view of the outside world. The evening sun shined through the glass window. Tsuna once again open the book and look at the beautiful art. He touched the surface of one of the page that printed the phoenix.

When he were little, his mom had once told him a bedtime story that similar to this one, he is somehow grateful that he found the book in luck. He will treasure the book very much, because this holds a very meaningful memory of his.

He had hoped of the bus and walk back to his farm. His dog had come to fetch him. The dog whacked his tail and walking beside his owner. The dog is named Tuna, that poor dog is a stray before it gotten adopted by the kind brunet.

Tsuna had one more house pet, it's a cat. The cat is named Natsu. The cat is probably ran off somewhere and had some cat meeting or whatever.

The farmer left his thing on the table and went into the farm to feed his cows and chicken. Well it's take a lot of time too done his job alone. Later he had to feed his cat and dog. After doing all his daily job, he went into the kitchen and cook some dinner for himself.

Tsuna went to take a relaxing bath after his meal. Now he sat in the leaving room and watched the TV with broadcasting the local news. With the boring television program he falls asleep on his couch.

What waited the tiring brunet in dreamland is sleeping on the wide grassland. Tsuna looked around to know his surroundings. 'I fall asleep, huh?" he asked himself.

The farmer looked the beautiful sky and notices a paper beside him. The paper is written in beautiful hand writing. He read the paper.

–Continue your journey and you will found something precious-

Tsuna gives a questioning look and stuff it into his pocket. He noticed himself wearing a skinny jeans and a yellow t-shirt with a vest. The shirt just looked like the new fitting he just brought.

He walked to the forest that catches his attention. Why would he want to enter a forest of all things? Because around the wide field there is only a forest, he had nothing to choose. His not that scary cat once he was in middle school, but still he was dame-Tsuna.

He looked around and found a stone lying in front of him. He kicked the stone and trailed the direction of the grey colored stone rolled to. The stone rolled under a tree, the brunet looked up and- wait, is that a person on the tree with a yukata. _(I don't know whats it called. Is it yukata?)_

He rubbed his eye and look more carefully. And now it's gone, he scratched his head and pouted.

-Whack- Someone just hit on the head from behind, he look at back and stared into pissed off dark icy eyes.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:** Okay, I admit that this is short, but it will get longer in future chapters. This chapter is around 5 pages.  
I prepare this chapter a few months ago. I just posted it up because my year-end holiday had come and I probably can complete this FF.  
I will be updating twice a week, so wait for me.

Sorry for any error, please take care of me too since I am kinda newbie.(This is my third published story)

Tell me your opinion in the review, thanks you for reading too.  
Ciao.

Next chapter: The sleeping skylark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Something precious?**

**Summary:** A little trip plan by God or whoever it is can make you find something precious. A dream that you will never wanted to wake up.  
Pairing: G27 R27 1827 and more. (Around 6 pairing)

**Reply review.**

Poisson – san : _Thanks you for your review 3 I will do my best._  
Vanillabeast – san : _Haha yup. So obvious._

**Warning:** Contain AU, a little OCC and Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any profit from this FF and the song below.

**Recommend song:** 200 miles by Jang Guen Suk  
(The song is the opening for Fairy Tail movie)

Let the show begins~** Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2- The sleeping skylark

-Tack- The stone that kicked by a brunet flew under the tree. This action happens to wake up a raven skylark who was taking a nap on a tree branch. It's pissing off that someone had disturbs him and invades his territory.

He batches a glance on the person who happens to be a brunet not older 18(To him). He jumped down from the tree and wanted to bite that person to death. He swift his hand out and expected his weapon tonfa would be with him, but nothing appears to him. He knocks the teen's head with his knuckles.

-Whack- Tsuna turns around and looked into pissing off dark icy eyes. "Haha." Tsuna faked a laugh. His intuition and survival instinct had told him that this man in front of him is angry, I mean very angry.

"Hi." Tsuna said and sweat drop appear on his side.

"I will bite you to death." The raven said that and chased after the farmer. The only response of the poor human is RUN. So, the chasing game begins.

The raven is not happy because first he resting in his room and now he was in somewhere unfamiliar. He was roughly woken up by some retarded herbivore and his tonfa had gone. He had to 'bite someone to death' to release his anger and the time is now!

"Kyaaaaa." Tsuna keep screaming and the 'monster' behind him is getting closer and closer.

"Stop running and let me bite you to death." There are running in circle for who know how long.

"No! I will die if I do."

-Thawk- Tsuna trip and fell. His face kissed the ground and lie on floor emotionlessly. He hoped that Hibari will just go away like one of the story he heard before. The story of three girls that meet a bear. The girls faked death and finally, the bear walked away leaving them alone.

-10 second later- Tsuna is still kissing the path. He thought that the raven had leaved him alone but that thought vanished because sudden weight had placed on his back. The raven had seat on his back with leg spreading apart, each on one side. Oxygen is coming out of his mouth and he can't breathe.

The farmer struggle and struggle but nothing works, the weight behind him is too heavy for the pity teen.

"Gewt off mwe-" Tsuna said hardly.

"Not until you tell me where am I, herbivore." The raven said and smirks. It's obvious the teen is dying for air and now his face is getting paler by second. The Japanese skylark seat backward a little and in a better position for the brunet to breathe.

"Huff huff." The teen absorb all the air he have and it's getting better now.

"You can breathe already, now talk." The raven commanded.

"I don't know why you are here but the point is I fall asleep and I get here. This is supposed to be my dreamland." Tsuna replied.

"Hn."

"So why are you here?"

"Not telling you." The raven stood up and patted some dust off his yukata. He glare at the teen with onyx eyes, it make it more scary when the skylark is standing higher than teen, and its look like a hungry wolf with his prey.

Tsuna changed his position and stood up. He followed what the raven had done and patted the dust and mud away.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. This paper is with me when I woke up here." Tsuna took the nicely folded paper out and hand it to the older male.

The raven open it skillfully since he had deal with paper since middle school.  
"Continue your journey and you will found something precious?"

"Ya, that's what it wrote."

"Hn. Then let's go." The raven male gave it back to the owner and start walking down the muddy road. Tsuna followed behind after he put back his paper into his pocket.

The farmer runs forward to the other male since the other walked so fast and he gotten a hard time to catch up. He pulled the male's long sleeve lightly to get his attention.

"What?" The male said in annoyance.

"Ne ne, what's your name? Mine is Tsunayoshi I prefer Tsuna though." Tsuna kinda regret what he had said. He asked for names in a dream, this is kinda funny. But he still got an answer.

"Hibari."

"Hibari-san then." The teen hummed and continue to walk beside him.

From time to time, Tsuna always ask some question but Hibari only replied some of them with a 'Hn' or just ignore it and continue. The raven doesn't feel annoyed with this herbivore, why?  
He still doesn't know about it.

"Hibari-san, I wonder why are you here?" The brunet said. The raven doesn't feel like giving any respond and the teen continue on his next question. The raven had answered the question in his carnivore mind.

-Flashback-

A raven skylark sleeping on his light blue futon. His room is in traditional Japanese style and the room is quite empty with only a futon in the middle of the room. There are two exits for the room with Japanese bamboo sliding door. One of them is closed and another is open widely with the view of the beautiful night sky.

The last time he checked the clock is 5 in the morning, meaning that he still got 2 more hours to sleep. The sun is going to rise soon.

No one will dare to attack the demon in human skinned when he slept, I repeat NO ONE. There are Cheery blossoms aka Sakura planted outside of the garden and accompany with a Koi pond.  
Petal of the plant had scattered everywhere with the only light source of the moon and the stars.

The raven is sleep peacefully with his pet bird lying on his cushion in the corner of the room.

Until he arrived at the dreamland.

-Flashback end-

* * *

Hibari struggle off the thought and walk. –Tack- The brunet farmer had tripped. He sat up and touched lightly on his wound. _(Can you even hurt yourself in dream? I don't know but Tsuna did it.)_

The raven give a hand to the brunet to offer to help him to get up.

Tsuna grab the hand and stood up. He blushed and smiles lightly to cover his blush.  
"You should train your body, herbivore." Hibari said to the younger male. The two male is still holding hands until Tsuna trying to pull his hand away.

The smaller is blushing like crazy, he had never hold hand with anyone before, and he even had his first kiss still with him. Never did anyone confess to him nor have any interest to him. He had never experience anything called LOVE before.

He only had a crush on a Japanese brunet back Japan. But he never had any courage to confess since he is Dame-Tsuna and the girl is the idol of the school. The idol namely call Kyoko, her fans and friends is always with her. Tsuna stand no chance to even talk to her.

With a tomato face Tsuna tried to pull his hand out of the grip. The skylark releases his hand and had a smirk on his face. The brunet had shiver down his spine at the scary look of the raven.

"Hahaha." Tsuna faked laughed and walked faster along the path leaving the raven at back. The raven keeps on smirking as he want to.

Both of them walk and walk, who knows how long they travel walking and how many remaining road they still need to walk. The brunet called on the older male and grabs his attention.

"Ne Hibari-san, should we take a rest?" The farmer please the male.

"No."

"Eh? Why not? We been walking for hours you know."

The brunet pouted and didn't notice by himself. Can someone handle such cute brunet without a nosebleed? NO! Hibari cover his nose with one hand and grab Tsuna by the wrist and pulled him to somewhere he heard flowing water noise.

_(Can you even have a nosebleed in your dream? Yes, because I said so. They can even drink and eat.) :P_

"Eh?" Tsuna get pulled along without knowing what happen.

They arrive at a creek. It's too small to be called a river. There is a small waterfall at the beginning  
and water flowing down hitting the stone at the bottom making out splashing sound. Tsuna's eye shines at happiness and pulling Hibari's yukata in happy manner.

"Wah! Sugoi Hibari-san."

"Hn."

Hibari went to wash off his blood and the brunet ran forward to the creek and touch the cold water, there are colorful fishes swimming beneath the creek. He splashes some water on his face and drank some of them.

Later Tsuna's hand got naughty and tried to catch the fishes. Before that happen- Splash- the brunet fell into the water.

The creek is only about knee high. Tsuna stand up and walk to the shore with his soggy clothes from head to toe.

"Hibari-san why do you do that! See now I'm all wet and the stone hit my head!" The brunet screams at the male.

"You are hurting the fish, herbivore." The male smirk and keep his position on the tree.

'You are the one hurting it! You throw me into the river and wait… When do you even get on top of the tree?' Tsuna scream in his thought.

Tsuna took off his clothes and hag on some tree branch that have a lot of sunshine. He wouldn't want to walk around the forest naked with a underwear. He takes a seat on the grass below a tree to block off the sun and take a rest there.

Shortly after Tsuna's shirt had gone dry he somehow had wear it and went back to his resting spot. No longer they heard some sound and wake the both of them.

Tsuna shift on his spot and open his hazel nut eyes and turn his head and look around for the sound source. Hibari is in his pissed off mode again, this is the second time he have been awake by noisy herbivore.

Tsuna stood up and walk to the tree that Hibari occupied.

"Ne, Hibari-san should we go look around?"

"No." With one stern voice, Hibari reject him.

"But… Nevermind, I will go myself." Tsuna frown and walk to the direction that produces the noise that woke him up.

Hibari is currently sitting on his tree branch and watching Tsuna slowly walking away from him. Later the farmer had disappeared from his sight. Hibari sighed to himself and hop off from his spot and followed the herbivore. "Stupid herbivore." Hibari muttered.

The raven is worried about the 'herbivore' that will somehow get into trouble. The 'herbivore' is somehow very clumsy _(It is)_ and he had fallen down for a couple of times already since their walking trip on the path.

It should be very odd when someone is screaming for help in some unknown forest. There should be something amusing for him to play with, in Hibari's opinion.

* * *

**TBC.**

**A/N:** 6 pages longer than I expected, do tell me your opinion about it. Lastly thanks for your review, favorites and alert.

Than, ciao everybody.

**Next chapter: The helpless blonde**


End file.
